Sins of the Fathers
by KhornateNutjob
Summary: Twoshot: A Tremere fledgling gets captured by a spy, to pay for the sins of his fathers.
1. Chapter 1

Yet another fanfiction by mine. I don't own Vampire: the Masquerade.

* * *

I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't move my limbs. I expected being double crossed. That was a big possibility when you dealt with the harpies of Camarilla, after all.

I didn't expect the Toreador harpy to turn out to be a fucking Tzimisce spy working for the Sabbat. It wasn't even a fight. The spy was too clever for that. The bitch staked me at the moment she revealed himself. She exsanguinated me, so I wouldn't be able to use my thaumaturgic abilities. I was expecting to be turned into some sort of a fleshwarped creature, dreading my last moment as a Kindred and first moment of existence as an abomination.

Then, she removed the stake from my heart. It felt like ages since I had any control over my body.

As I saw what lied beyond my sight, I trembled and wailed in terror, to my disgrace. I saw the ashes of those who shared my fate, and despaired.

Surely, being turned into a fleshwarped abomination was a better option now.

As it turns out, the spy was old fashioned.

* * *

I asked her; "What did I do to deserve this?"

She grinned; "You are a Tremere. Consider it retribution, fledgling, for your grandsire's capture of me in your bloodline's earliest days."

"My Grandsire! I haven't even met my Grandsire!" _I only took orders from him._

She snarled; "But I have, boy. Sins of the fathers, something that I am sure you are familiar with, as you are one of the Tremere."

"I have done nothing against you! Nor I have ever done something that made me deserve this kind of death!"

"No, you haven't. In time, though, you certainly would have, to get promoted on your damned Pyramid.

"You are using a straw argument, for God's sake!"

"The fact that you are one of his pawns is more than a good reason to do this to you."

"I don't deserve this indignity!"

"You think I give a shit about whether you deserve it? Did your grandsire gave a damn when my brethren was experimented like guinea pigs under his gaze? I have suffered many indignities alongside my kin, thanks to your wretched grandsire. And someday, he will suffer too, just like you are about to. Now, prepare to meet the sun, on these last moments of your unlife."

* * *

I wish I died at that moment.

No such fucking luck.

As I was left to perish under the sun, vertically impaled through the rectum, the sharpened pole piercing through my guts and my heart, making its way to my mouth, all that I could feel was a sense of loss, lamenting that I couldn't be what I dreamed to be; The greatest mage Clan Tremere ever produced, followed by a sense of emptiness.

Dawn was rising.

Then a foreign light erupted in the forest, shocking me. I was not just staked, but impaled through my heart! How could I have sensed that?


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next night, and to my amazement, my wounds were healed.

I shouldn't have survived that.

What was that light? I was sure you couldn't feel anything when you get staked.

As I was wondering about what happened yesterday, I saw a woman sitting before me, watching the heavens. Peace was radiating from her, soothing my beast.

I immediately got up, trying to put up an appearance. Sadly, I think I have failed to do so.

"Hello there… Have we met before?"

She smiled; "Yes. We met yesterday, when you got impaled through your ass by a Tzimisce."

I sighed; "I am never going to live this one down."

"Probably not. What's your name?"

"Charles Baxter, apprentice of Vitus Aquillus Octavius of the Clan Tremere, at your service."

"Good. I always wanted a servant. That is why I blood bonded you after all.

I blanched.

"Ha! You should have seen the look on your face! Calm down, that was just a joke. I prefer freedom for all, rather than enslavement. Your elders should take a leaf from my book, right?"

"Right…"

"Anyway, my name is Claudia. Nice to meet you, fledgling."

"Likewise."

"So, what is your dream? Your ambition?"

"I don't see how that is business of yours."

 _"Humor me."_

"I want to be the greatest mage Clan Tremere ever produced."

"Get that thought out of your head. You don't stand a chance against figures like Etrius, Goratrix, and Tremere himself."

"I know that! But how can I improve myself, if I don't put great milestones on my way?"

"Fuck them. There are better things you can become, other than a shitty wizard."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Your own person, maybe?"

I stood there, silent as the night.

"Maybe… Wait, how do you know of the- "

"Etrius? Goratrix? I met them before. Oh, and if you asked this question this late, then perhaps you were embraced by the wrong clan."

"You are an elder?"

"I guess so."

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I do mind, you know."

 _"Humor me."_

"Not happening, kiddo. That trick doesn't work on me."

"Damn it… Do you know what happened to the spy?"

"I haven't got an idea, I let her run for the hills."

"Why?"

"You are not the only one who suffered indignity."

"She is an inhumane animal!"

"Perhaps. Maybe she will find redemption someday. Perhaps all she needs is a nudge."

"I would have preferred her dying, but you know what they say, let the sleeping dogs lie. Why did you help me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"That doesn't answer the question."

"Should I have left you impaled there, left to perish in the sun? I could arrange that, you know."

"I'll pass. But seriously though, why? We mages of the Clan Tremere aren't liked much, you know."

"Just an experiment. I wanted to see what happens, when a slave is given freedom."

"What?"

"You didn't realize you are free of your blood bond?"

My mind halted.

"What the hell?"

"Surprise, fledgling. You are free."

"But… But!"

"What are you going to do now? _Humor me._ "

"I… I don't know."

"That's right, you don't. Why don't you try to find out?"

She got up and started to walk. Suddenly, she turned back, a luminous light suddenly appearing in her forehead, erupting from an eye that wasn't there once.

 _Salubri… demonic Soul suckers of old. Evil to the core. But if that's true… Then why she helped me? The bloodline that exterminated her clan?"_

"Remember those words well, fledgling; It is not the blood of Caine that which makes our fate."

"Why did you help me? My clan had exterminated yours ages ago."

"What did I just say, fledgling? It is not the blood of Caine that which makes our fate."

"Then what is it… what it is that which makes our fate?"

"Why don't you find out with your newly granted freedom? Each Cainite has their own truths and perceptions, after all. Farewell."

She suddenly disappeared, without a trace.

I stood there, dumbfounded. Then I got up and started to walk to the city. It was about time to make the most out of my newly granted gift.


End file.
